


Sirius' Plans

by NeonDomino



Series: I Can WolfStar This... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Gideon Prewett asks Sirius to Hogsmeade. He didn't expect to have to deal with Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: I Can WolfStar This... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sirius' Plans

* * *

"Hey Black, you're looking good today," Gideon calls, jogging over to the four teens lounging on the grass. 

Sirius has returned to Hogwarts this year looking quite different, and Gideon has to admit he's a fan of this new image. 

Sirius jumps to his feet. "You think so?" he asks, eyes wide. Gideon grins. He knows Black had a crush on him last year, but Gideon was quite taken with someone else. Though, now he's wondering why he ever passed up a chance with Sirius. 

Gideon nods. He leans against the nearby tree.

"So... turns out I'm free on Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Sirius asks. He glances around at his friends. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?" 

Gideon nods. "You free?"

He waits for the yes and the look of devotion that he's come to expect from Sirius. But as Sirius goes to open his mouth, someone else speaks and Sirius pauses.

"He's not free, no," Remus says, turning his gaze away from his book. Sirius shrugs, a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, turns out I'm busy." And with that he goes to walk away, and Gideon can only admire that arse for a second before he feels pissed. Who does Remus bloody Lupin think he is? 

"Sorry mate, I was asking Sirius if he's free, wasn't asking you," he says, taking a step or two closer. 

Remus sets his book down slowly, taking care not to bend it as he does. He stands up, and he's tall, though still a couple of inches shorter than Gideon. He's thin and wiry too, not built like Gideon. So Gideon isn't sure what it is about Remus that makes him so scary. The dangerous look in his eyes or the feral smile. He pauses, uncertain now.

"I said that he's not free, which means he's busy," Remus says slowly, as though Gideon misunderstood him the first time, and Gideon has a strange urge to run, which he can't quite understand. 

But he finds himself nodding. Black might have a great arse, but there's something about Lupin that tells him to back the fuck away.

"So, guess I'm free on Saturday after all. Wanna come to town with me Remus?"

"Of course, anything for you." Remus' tone is soft and pleasant now, but Gideon isn't ever going to approach him again if he can help it.

* * *


End file.
